The disclosures herein relate generally to computers and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing multiple anti-theft systems for computers.
Port replicators are docking devices which attach to the back of a portable notebook computer via a single docking connector. Replicators have several other connectors which remain connected to various cables, e.g. printer, power, video, etc. In this manner, a notebook computer can pass standard I/O signals to peripheral devices via the port replicator without the need to make all of the cable connections directly to the notebook computer. Thus, the user of the notebook computer can quickly engage and disengage the notebook computer from the replicator. Docking stations are docking devices similar to port replicators but offer more features and functions and are therefore physically larger in size than port replicators.
There are various methods of interconnecting notebook computers with port replicators and docking stations. Some models merely plug in. Others include mechanical assist devices to urge the interconnected plugs apart to overcome the gripping effect of the male-female connection. Still others include interlatching devices for security purposes thus providing both an electrical-mechanical plug connection and a security latching device.
Because of the small size of notebook computers, the port replicators and the docking station, and the ease of engaging and disengaging the notebook computers, theft of each of these devices is not only possible, but quite common. To avoid such theft, several lock-type security measures have been devised. These devices typically include a padlock and a lock cable which tether the computer, or the computer and the associated docking device, to a table or to the user's desk.
In one application, an apparatus for locking a closed notebook computer on a computer support includes a lock support which has a counterbore and a shackle hole which are formed therethrough and which intersect each other. The computer has a computer housing and a display unit pivoted to the computer housing. An L-shaped locking plate has a horizontal portion located intermediately over the display unit, and a vertical portion with an aperture located between the lock support and the display unit. A bolt member extends through the counterbore of the lock support and the aperture of the L-shaped locking plate to engage threadably with the threaded hole of the computer. A padlock is fastened to the computer support and has a shackle extending through the shackle hold of the lock support so as to cover the recess portion of the bolt member, thereby preventing the bolt member from being accessed by a screwdriver.
Another known device utilizes a commercially available cylinder lock device which includes a rotatable locking member insertable into a corresponding slot in the computer. A locking cable attached to the cylinder lock is used to secure the computer, and an associated docking device to a desk, or the like. The cylinder lock device is more expensive than some users are willing to pay. The padlock devices are less costly but are sometimes too bulky for the system and it becomes difficult to provide secure ways to attach the padlocks to the notebook computers and/or the docking devices.
As an example of the cylinder lock application, a portable computer desktop docking system includes a base structure, a port replicator, a shroud and a monitor stand. The base structure is horizontally supportable on a desktop and has an upwardly and rearwardly sloping top side with the port replicator being mounted on a rear section thereof. To dock the computer, it is manually slid rearwardly along the top side of the base structure until a rear side connector on the computer is forcibly mated with a front side connector on the port replicator. The port replicator has a rear side connectable to desktop peripheral device electrical cables. The shroud structure snaps onto a rear side of the base structure, conceals port replicator end portions of the cables, and groups the cables so that they exit the shroud structure in a horizontally central rear side portion thereof. The monitor stand has a monitor support platform from which four support legs depend. Bottom ends of the legs interlock with side edge projections on the base structure to position the platform above the port replicator and parallel with the desktop. A front pair of these side edge projections are positioned to permit the user's index fingers to rearwardly hook around them so that the user's thumbs can engage spaced apart front side portions of the computer and provide leverage for manually pushing the computer rearwardly along the top side of the support base structure to forcibly interconnect the port replicator and computer connector structures during docking.
Therefore, what is needed is a security system that secures both a docking device and an attached notebook computer, and which can accommodate a cylinder lock and cable device or which can accommodate a less expensive padlock and cable device, if preferred by the user.